Inside Of You (One Shot)
by BlueShadow00
Summary: Post 6x06. ¿Que pasa luego de que Damon y Elena se reencuentran?... - Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la escritora L.J Smith y el canal CW. -


**Hola todos! Aquí vengo con este pequeño One-Shot... Dedicado a:**

**Angelito97-Delena Folk23 y luna. ibelieveinmagic**

**Felicidades chicas sus teorías se cumplieron! :D jajajaja... Bueno espero disfruten leyendolo, es una humilde idea que me vino después de ver el último episodio de TVD... A ver que les parece... Saludos y Nos leemos pronto! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

_-Elena…- susurró el chico dando un paso hacía ella, pero se detuvo al verla retroceder._

_-Yo… lo siento- bajó su mirada apenada al suelo, juntó sus manos nerviosamente y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces._

_Y él lo supo. Los fuegos artificiales no habían estallado al verle…la naturaleza no había tomado su curso…Ella no lo recordaba._

_Incapaz de soportar el desconocimiento que había en los ojos del amor de su vida, desapareció de allí a velocidad vampírica._

Damon sacudió la cabeza regresando al presente. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? Rick era humano, ella no podría recuperar sus recuerdos. Pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Maldición.

Soltó un grito de rabia estrellando el vaso de bourbon que tenía en las manos contra la pared de enfrente.

Se tambaleó un poco hasta llegar a la cama de aquella habitación de hotel en la que se alojaba en Whitmore. Había bebido demasiado Bourbon, pero no había sido suficiente para mitigar el dolor que tenía en medio de su pecho. Cuatro meses atrapado en otra época, sintiéndose solo y desesperado, anhelando cada segundo sentir a Elena a su lado, verla sonreírle y alegrarle los días como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Fantaseó tantas veces con él momento en que se reencontraran, ella corriendo a sus brazos, un apasionado beso… tantas cosas… Y sin embargo la realidad le había explotado en la cara una vez más.

El alcohol hizo el efecto deseado y comenzó a quitarle la conciencia, trayéndole imágenes felices de tiempos mejores y el hermoso recuerdo de unos cálidos labios rozando los suyos.

-Vuelve a mí Elena…- susurró antes de caer rendido.

No muy lejos de allí en la residencia de la Universidad de Whitmore una vampira castaña se removía en sueños.

-Damon…- susurró.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, el vampiro paseaba pensativo por el campus de la Universidad. Estaba buscando a Caroline para que los ayudara a él y a Stefan a pensar alguna solución para aquél problema. La divisó sentada al borde de una enorme fuente que adornaba el lugar, se dirigió hacia ella pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando vio a su hermosa novia sentarse a un lado de la rubia. Se escondió tras un árbol y utilizó su oído vampírico para oírlas.<p>

-Te ves demasiado animada- la acusó Caroline.

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?- preguntó la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Hello! ¡Despierta Elena!… no podrás recuperar tus recuerdos- gesticuló exageradamente la rubia como siempre lo hacía.

-No dejaré que eso me desanime- la vista de Elena se perdió en algún punto del horizonte.

-¡Dijiste que querías recuperarlos! ¿Olvidaste también eso?- la voz de Care sonaba exasperada, como si estuviera hablando con un niño que no comprendiera lo que decía.

Damon sintió una luz de esperanza, tal parecía que Elena había pensado en recuperar sus recuerdos, antes de que la bruja-doctora entrometida la cagara por completo.

-Sí, bueno… pero no pudo ser… no puedo estar triste por eso… sólo puedo pensar en que Rick está bien y tiene su vida de vuelta- sonrió nostálgica.

-Encontraremos una forma de solucionarlo…- Caroline acarició su espalda.

-La única solución es seguir adelante, como planee desde un principio- sonaba decidida.

-Pero… Damon ah vuelto…- soltó estupefacta.

-Y yo no lo recuerdo…- bajó la mirada y suspiró- Saldré con Liam esta noche.

-¡¿Qué harás qué?!- gritó escandalosamente.

-Baja la voz quieres…- le pidió- Estoy rehaciendo mi vida... Y Damon tendría que hacer lo mismo- sentenció y sin esperar respuesta se alejó de allí.

No podía creerlo, ¿Ella realmente esperaba que siguiera adelante sin ella? ¿Quién demonios era ese tal Liam? Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos y tensó su mandíbula hasta que sintió que podría romperse. Estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que él la dejaría seguir, ¿No lo recordaba? Perfecto. Entonces el haría que lo amara de nuevo, y nadie podría impedirlo. Se alejó de allí totalmente decidido.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, se puso el mejor de los trajes que pudo encontrar y salió a buscar a su chica, para arrebatarla de los brazos de cualquier imbécil que pudiera pensar que era suya. Dio varias vueltas por la zona hasta que divisó a Rick a lo lejos ¿Cuándo había vuelto del hospital? Estaba vestido de traje y llevaba de su brazo a la estúpida doctora.<p>

-¿Linda noche verdad?- los saludo llegando a ellos en un suspiro.

-¡Damon!- exclamó Rick sorprendido de verlo allí.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Jo.

-El novio de Elena, es un placer- comentó haciendo una falsa reverencia y regalándole una cínica sonrisa.

Jo alzó una ceja interrogante.

-Larga historia- respondió Rick.

-Bonita ropa ¿Van a una fiesta?- preguntó aparentemente desinteresado.

-Es la fiesta de recaudación de fondos del centro médico de Whitmore- respondió Jo.

-Y el no necesitaba saber eso…- comentó Rick por lo bajo, sabiendo perfectamente que se proponía el chico.

-¿Y Elena asistirá verdad?- Rick y Jo intercambiaron miradas, pero no respondieron- Tomaré eso como un sí… nos vemos- sonrió Damon alejándose.

-¡No la cagues Damon!- le gritó Rick.

-Sólo iré a recuperar lo que es mío- le respondió sin voltear y agitando una mano en señal de despedida.

No le costó mucho obligar a alguien para que lo dejase entrar, se quedo apartado, recostado en una columna, esperando ver a Elena llegar. Sintió su presencia en cuanto ella llegó al lugar, cinco minutos después la vio atravesar la puerta principal, acompañada de un joven de cabello y ojos oscuros. Tensó la mandíbula pero se mantuvo alejado. Aunque tenía ganas de ir a quitárselo de encima, fue paciente y esperó a que se separaran. Cuando el chico fue a por unas bebidas lo siguió.

-Hola Liam…- saludó con una voz mortalmente fría.

El chico se giró y lo miró extrañado- ¿Te conozco?- preguntó.

-No… pero te estás tomando demasiadas libertades con algo que considero mío…- se acercó un paso y vio el alerta en aquellos ojos negros.

-¿Di…disculpa?-

Posó sus ojos en él y utilizó su poder de compulsión- Saldrás de la fiesta, apagaras el móvil e irás a dormir a casa… por nada del mundo intentaras comunicarte con Elena- le dijo.

El chico asintió y se fue de allí bajo la atenta mirada divertida de Damon.

Salió del salón de fiesta y se metió al pequeño bosquecillo que había en los alrededores…esperando.

Una hora después la vio salir. La conocía tanto, sabía que ella intentaría llamar al chico al verse abandonada. Se alejó de la multitud, con su móvil en la mano, ataviada en ese condenadamente sexy vestido negro. Al intentar varias veces y no poder comunicarse con quien quería, suspiró resignada y miró al cielo. Damon aprovechó ese momento para posarse tras ella.

-¿Mala noche?- preguntó con un tono divertido.

-¿Damon?- se volteó sorprendida y un poco asustada. Damon sintió una puñalada en el pecho al no ver en sus ojos la amorosa mirada que ella siempre le dirigía- ¿Qué has hecho con Liam?- preguntó suspicaz.

-Para no recordarme, me conoces bastante bien- sonrió.

-Como le hayas hecho algo…- el negó con una risa.

-Tranquila, sólo lo envíe a dormir a casa- se encogió de hombros- no creí que nadie lo fuera a echar de menos-

-No tienes derecho a meterte en…- espetó enojada pero él la interrumpió.

-Si lo tengo… soy tu novio…- se acercó a ella, pero la chica retrocedió como si le tuviera miedo. Otro puñal a su corazón.

-No lo eres- negó vehementemente.

-Si lo soy, no importa cuánto te empeñes en negarlo- al fin logro alcanzarla y tomó un mechón de castaño cabello entre sus dedos. Era tal y como lo recordaba, el volver a tocarla causo estragos en él, cerró sus ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire para intentar serenarse.- Él no es lo que quieres…- susurró.

-No sabes lo que quiero- susurró entrecortadamente, sin alejarse de él.

Damon sonrió, con un recuerdo en mente.- Eso no es cierto… quieres lo que todo el mundo quiere…- abrió sus ojos y la miró fijamente.-Quieres un amor que te consuma…- acarició su rostro y ella cerró sus ojos- quieres pasión y aventura…- se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios y susurró encima de ellos- e incluso un poco de peligro…- La sintió contener el aliento y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso.

El torbellino de emociones que lo abrumó cuando volvió a sentirla casi lo hace perder el equilibrio. Estallaron fuegos artificiales, tronaron los cielos, el universo tembló por y para ellos. La apretó contra él con una necesidad tan pura y arrolladora que no pudo contenerla y se deleito en el hecho de que ella no se resistió sino que lo beso con la misma pasión y entrega que él le profesaba. Ella gimió contra sus labios y él casi se vuelve loco con aquel sonido. Las dimensiones de su necesidad por ella no cabían en este mundo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano se separó de la chica.

Y la observó…la tenía entre sus brazos, con la respiración entrecortada, los labios hinchados, su pecho subiendo y bajando y su mirada nublada por la pasión. Aquella era su Elena. Sonrió triunfal.

-Sí no puedo devolverte tus recuerdos, entonces crearemos otros…-se separó de ella que lo miraba sin reaccionar- Te amo Elena… y haré que me ames de nuevo…- se alejó de allí silbando contento y escuchó a su espalda una risa estupefacta.

Con o sin recuerdos, ella era suya e inconscientemente lo sabía.

Y él iría a buscarla. Iría a buscarla a lo más profundo de su interior, allí donde su alma lo escondía de su mente.


End file.
